


Sorpresas

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Lo habían obligado a hacerlo. Esa era la única razón por la que estaba ahí en lugar de estar en el entrenamiento.





	Sorpresas

No quería estar ahí.

Ese era un hecho que Akaya no pensaba negar ni ocultar, pero hacerlo tampoco cambiaba el que ya lo habían obligado a hacerlo, ni haría que la fila se moviese más rápido o que las risitas y conversaciones murmuradas de las chicas cesaran.

Ya había intentado intimidarlas con su mirada, para que al menos las que estaban frente a él se fuesen o se callasen, pero lo único que había conseguido había sido un "Hm" y que una de ellas se girase rápidamente, moviendo su larga cabellera y golpeándolo con ella en la cara.

El recuerdo de ese incidente lo tenía con su mirada enfocada a ratos en el asfalto, a ratos en el gran cartel con el —ilegible, en su opinión— nombre en quien sabe qué idioma de la pastelería y a ratos la puerta de esta, que cada vez parecía más y más cerca.

Ese conocimiento de que ya faltaba poco era su único consuelo y la segunda razón —la primera siendo su orgullo, que le impedía huir del lugar— por la que seguía ahí, moviéndose sólo cuando el par de chicas frente a él avanzaban un poco, en lugar de simplemente ir a otro lugar que no estuviese plagado de chicas y donde no tuviese que esperar casi media hora para comprar algo.

Akaya golpeó rítmicamente el suelo con uno de sus pies, impaciente, pero se detuvo al ganarse una mirada casi tan aterradora como la de su hermana de parte de otra de las chicas, la cual por suerte entró al local un par de minutos después.

Lo cual significaba que sólo quedaban dos para que fuese su turno, así que tal vez al menos podría regresar antes de que el entrenamiento terminase...

Un vistazo a la docena de relojes de una relojería ubicada al lado de la pastelería se encargó de demostrarle que eso era imposible y Akaya apenas se contuvo de maldecir por lo bajo.

Sanada lo mataría, si es que Yanagi no se lo impedía sugiriendo un cruel castigo o si, peor aun, Yukimura se encargaba de recordarle a su manera que faltar a una práctica no era permitido bajo ninguna circunstancia y que ni siquiera la preparación de una fiesta sorpresa era una excusa válida.

Sólo pensarlo hizo que Akaya tragase saliva nerviosamente y no notase cómo las dos chicas frente a él entraban a la pastelería, al menos hasta que una de las que estaba tras él se lo hizo saber en un tono molesto casi al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió, un grupo salió y una mesera anunció que los siguientes podían entrar.

Apresurado e incómodo, Akaya logró ingresar luego de casi tropezarse con la alfombra de entrada e ignorando el ofrecimiento de acompañarlo a su mesa de la joven encargada de recibir a los clientes en la entrada, preguntó en voz baja, para así no llamar la atención de las clientas que estaban ocupando todas las mesas decoradas con lazos y flores:

—¿Para algo para llevar?

—Puedes ir directamente a la caja registradora —contestó ella de inmediato, haciendo un gesto hacia el lugar y abriendo la puerta nuevamente para que entrasen las siguientes.

Akaya asintió con su cabeza y fue tan rápido como le era posible sin correr y ya ahí, habiendo captado la atención de la mujer tras la caja registradora, dijo:

—La... um... —Akaya no recordaba el nombre, pero de tanto escuchar a Marui describiéndola decidió intentar diciendo lo que recordaba que tenía—, torta de chocolate con cerezas. Completa.

—Un _Schwarzwälder_ _Kirschtorte_ para llevar —respondió la mujer con una brillante sonrisa que a Akaya le pareció burlona—. ¿Algo más?

Sólo tuvo que negar con su cabeza, pagar con el dinero que Yagyuu le había dado esa mañana y esperar menos de un minuto para recibir la caja, tan decorada como el local mismo, y poder salir. Al fin.

Él no debía haber tenido que encargarse de eso, pensó mientras caminaba tan rápido como podía sin sacudir la caja, no queriendo arruinar la torta y con ello echar a perder su esfuerzos para conseguirla.

Había sido Yagyuu el de la idea y Jackal y Marui los que habían decidido ayudarlo. ¿Él?

Sólo había tenido la mala suerte de escucharlos y que por ello le encargasen la peor tarea de todas, supuestamente por ser el menor y tener el deber de ayudar a sus senpai, a pesar de que en realidad Marui era quien debería haber sido el que la cumpliese.

Al fin de cuentas él había sido el que había elegido la pastelería, el pastel y la peor hora del mundo para ir por el.

* * *

Aunque la pastelería sólo quedase a tres cuadras de distancia de Rikkai, la caminata de regreso le pareció eterna y aunque por un momento se preguntó que tal vez incluso llegaría una vez la fiesta hubiese comenzado, poco antes de llegar a las canchas y poder dirigirse a los vestidores notó al mismo senpai culpable de sus desgracias oculto entre los matorrales del camino.

—¡Cumpliste tu misión a tiempo! —celebró Marui al verlo, saliendo de los matorrales, pero el que Akaya empujase la caja contra él hizo que su ceño se frunciese—. Hey, ten más cuidado.

Marui levantó la tapa lentamente y luego de examinar el estado de la torta sonrió con alivio.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Akaya de no muy buen humor y Marui se encogió de hombros.

—Ve a ayudarle a Jackal con la decoración. Si apareces ahora podría sospechar.

Akaya resopló.

Por esa paranoia de que Niou se diese cuenta y la sorpresa para su cumpleaños quedase arruinada era que había tenido que fingir una discusión con Marui en pleno corredor, para que así asumiesen que esa era la razón de su ausencia.

No que eso lo librase de su futuro castigo; a diferencia de Jackal, que había tenido la suerte de poder faltar gracias a una caída poco seria que lo había enviado a la enfermería temprano en la mañana, donde la enfermera le había recomendado descansar por un día.

—Vamos —dijo, rodeando los hombros de Akaya con el brazo que no estaba usando para sostener la torta como si esta fuese de cristal, como si estuviese intentando animarlo—, al menos podremos sorprenderlo por una vez, ¿no?

Eso no se comparaba a una venganza por todas las bromas de las que había sido víctima, pero era una razón tan buena como la que le daba el agradable calor proveniente de Marui y su cercanía, por lo que a su pesar Akaya se encontró asintiendo con su cabeza.

—¡Marui! —el repentino grito de Sanada, proveniente de las canchas, impidió que cualquiera de ellos pudiese decir algo más y Marui se apartó rápidamente, momentáneamente pálido.

—Ups —murmuró Marui, entregándole la caja una vez más—. Llévala también e intenta que nadie te vea.

Mientras veía a Marui corriendo de regreso a las canchas, Akaya suspiró sonoramente.

Ya no tenía más opción que seguir con el plan y al menos, pensó al reanudar su paso, quizás podría convencer a Jackal de que lo dejase colocar alguna sorpresa para que cayese sobre la primera persona que entrase a los vestidores.

Con algo de suerte podía ser Niou y sin duda eso podría sorprenderlo más que la improvisada fiesta misma.


End file.
